Making an Intention
by Ashley K
Summary: Yes, yet another pre-Cruel Intentions fic. Sebastian and Katherine meet and the Katherine we all know and love is born. My first fic posted up here, plz r/r!


Title: Making an Intention  
  
Author: Ashley K.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own this and no, I made NO money off of it.  
  
Katherine Meutril smiled as she cleared the first jump of the exceptionally difficult course. "Good boy," she whispered to her mount, a pretty bay Arabian gelding named Thunder, before concentrating on the next obstacle.  
  
Breathing hard, face flush with happiness, Katherine patted Thunder proudly. "That'll have us in the top three, boy," she said, not too loudly, since there were other riders around her. Her mother, Tiffany, had taught her not to say anything to offend anyone. Afterall, your reputation stays with you. Forever.  
  
Tiffany Meutril, a recently widowed horse trainer/rider, smiled proudly at her beloved daughter. When Katherine waved to her, Tiffany waved back. Once Katherine's attention was diverted by her horse, Tiffany's proud smile faded. Times were getting hard. They had depended on her husband's, the late Robert Meutril, instinctive knowledge of investments and friendly, open mannerisms to make it to were they stood when Robert tragically died in a plane crash. She had to find another means of money. She refused to allow her daughter to grow up as she did; watching her mother scrap pennies together to buy a loaf of bread, living in rat-infested apartments, having the local alcoholics leer at her.  
  
Tiffany's lips curled in a small smile. At least she still had her looks to go on. And Robert's connections.  
  
"Momma, did you see me?" Katherine asked. Tiffany smiled. Her seventeen year old daughter had a refreshing naivety to her. And Katherine was so polite, so friendly. She had inherited Robert's natural pull to people. She was, looks-wise, the best of both Tiffany and Robert.  
  
"Of course, Kathy," Tiffany said, hugging the woman-child. "Now, go see to Thunder; the winners will be announced soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katherine stared at her reflection critically. The school-issued plaid skirt, white button-down shirt, and navy blue blazer complimented her body, hugging newly-developed curves in ways that a school uniform shouldn't. Sighing, she tugged on knee-socks and tied her shoes. "This is as good as it's gonna get, Katherine," she told her reflection, pulling her mousy- brown hair into a French braid. "Ready for your first day at Manchester Prep?"  
  
"Kathy!" Tiffany called from downstairs. She was lucky. Somehow, she managed to cut enough corners to send Katherine to Manchester. Sure, she had to fire her two servants, something that killed her, and had to put Katherine's horse up for sale, but they would survive another six months. "You're going to be late!"  
  
Grumbling, Katherine stomped down the stairs, her old leather backpack, one of the last presents her father gave her before his death, carelessly slung over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go?"  
  
Jumping into their last car left, a newer BMW, Tiffany drove Katherine to school. "Honey, you know how important first impressions are. And don't forget what I told you about-."  
  
Katherine cut her off. "Your reputation. I know, mom, don't worry, 'bout me."  
  
At last they arrived at the picturesque campus of Manchester Prep. Parking behind a back limousine, Tiffany got out of the car with Katherine. She had to fill out some more paperwork; she forgot to sign a couple forms. Walking together into the main office, Tiffany pointed to some chairs, where a handsome boy, about eighteen or so, sat, curly blonde hair mussed to perfection, blue eyes bored. Katherine sighed and sat down, a chair separating the two.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Mr. Valmont," the headmaster, a man about seventy years old, said.  
  
Valmont? Tiffany's ears perk up. One of the richer members of society, Troy Valmont's wife had died about two years ago. Tiffany smiled, to herself. "Headmaster Wallace?" she asked, interrupting the conversation, but putting herself in the center of attention. "I'm Tiffany Meutril."  
  
"Mr. Valmont, if you would wait in my office?" Headmaster Wallace requested.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Meutril," Troy said, shaking Tiffany's hand.  
  
"And you are…?" Tiffany asked.  
  
"Troy Valmont," Troy supplied, smiling. "But I am being commanded elsewhere. I'll be seeing you?"  
  
"We'll see," Tiffany promised, returning his smile.  
  
"Mrs. Meutril," Headmaster Wallace said, smiling to himself. Many a time had he seen this type of woman. He wondered how long it would be before society would be attending their wedding. "My secretary, Miss Hargrove, will help you. I have a pressing matter to discuss with Mr. Valmont."  
  
"This way, Mrs. Meutril," Miss Hargrove spoke, for the first time, leading Tiffany to an office.  
  
Katherine sighed. Her mother was practically throwing herself to that man, Mr. Valmont. She knew, even though her mother didn't want her to, that times were rough. And since her mother had no real job skills, besides horses, the only way for Tiffany to keep the lifestyle she grew to love would be to marry rich. Katherine had also heard of the wealthy Valmonts.  
  
"Disgusting, wasn't it?"  
  
Katherine jumped and looked over at the handsome boy sitting next to her. "Where you talking to me?" she asked, emerald eyes questioning.  
  
"You're a freshman here, aren't you?" he asked, not answering her question.  
  
"Yes, I am," Katherine said, proudly.  
  
"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Valmont," Sebastian introduced himself with a cocky smile. "I'm the 'pressing matter.'"  
  
"I'm Katherine Meutril," she said, holding her hand out to shake. Taking it, Sebastian brought it to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
"You have soft skin, Katherine," Sebastian whispered. "Do you have soft lips as well?"  
  
"Excuse me," Katherine said, eyes turning icy. She turned away from him, pretending to be enthralled with the poster across the room.  
  
"I seem to have offended you," Sebastian said, matter-of-factly. "That was not my intent. I just wanted to know…"  
  
"You are disgusting," Katherine icily said, still not looking at the boy. "Please do not speak to me again."  
  
"Katherine, Miss Hargrove said that she would show you to your homeroom," Tiffany said, smiling at her daughter. "I'll pick you up after school, okay?"  
  
"Okay, mom," Katherine said, standing. "Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nine months later…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"See you next summer, Katherine!" a group of girls and boys said. Katherine waved to them. School was out for summer vacation. With the exception of Sebastian Valmont, whom she learned was a trouble-maker and womanizer, she had fast become friends with everyone in school, including the seniors. She looked forward to summer, however, when she could spend her waking hours at the stable, riding Thunder, who her mother was able to buy back.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Katherine," Tiffany said, excitement causing her eyes to glow. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What, momma?" Katherine asked, putting down her book, Shakespeare's Othello, and giving her mother her complete attention.  
  
Tiffany sat down, close to Katherine, and reached for her daughter's hand. Katherine noticed a three caret diamond ring, a new addition, on her mother's left ring finger, and her stomach dropped. 'Please not Mr. Valmont,' she thought.  
  
"Last night, over dinner, Troy proposed," Tiffany happily said. What had began as just a to keep her old life, had blossomed into love, a deeper emotion than anything she had felt for Robert. "We're getting married next week!"  
  
"What?!" Katherine exclaimed, jumping up and off of the couch. "Why?!"  
  
"Katherine Marie!" Tiffany scolded. "I am getting married and there will be NO sulky teenagers ruining my wedding!"  
  
"Fine, whatever," Katherine said, tears welling in her eyes. She stopped herself. "I'm still going to go visit Aunt Monique, right?"  
  
"Yes," Tiffany sighed. "After the wedding."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
one week later…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katherine frowned at the pink dress she was wearing. She had stood as her mother's maid of honor, opposite Troy's best man, Sebastian. 'Oh great. Him,' she thought. She had forgotten about Sebastian, and, at the rehearsal, on seeing him, suddenly realized that she would now be living with the lecher.  
  
"Don't look too upset, Princess," his silky smooth voice interrupted her thoughts, almost as if, just by thinking about him caused Sebastian to appear. "We're not related by blood."  
  
The meaning slowly sank it. "You bastard," Katherine hissed. "I will NEVER think about you that way. I just plan on getting through the next three years. WithOUT you touching me."  
  
"Have it your way, then," Sebastian smirked. His new step-sister was a prude. It was a known fact of their school. Despite her popularity, a lot of their classmates wondered how much nerdier the pretty girl could be. "You're a prude and a phony. I don't touch prudes and I especially don't touch phonies."  
  
He walked away, picturing her stunned look. At least she was going to Paris for the next month. Sebastian would have his mansion, for himself, for that time. 'Get your kicks in now, Sebastian. Once she moves in, it'll be like having a little parrot around, telling 'mommy' and step-daddy all about the big bad wolf.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paris, two weeks later….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Monique, I can't stand him!" Katherine wailed, for the hundredth time since arriving in Paris. Her aunt Monique, who insisted that Katherine call her just Monique, smiled. Monique had been many years younger than her older brother, Robert, and just turned twenty-five the past month. Her niece's naïve outlook on life amused her.  
  
"Katherine," Monique started. She hated Tiffany and had long-since convinced herself that it was Tiffany's fault that her beloved older brother was on that plane. What better way to ruin the bitch who caused her brother's death that to corrupt said bitch's cherished daughter? "It seems to me that you are…resentful of being called a prude and a phony."  
  
"I am!" Katherine said, a pout crossing her mouth. Monique frowned. When Katherine pouted she looked just like Robert. Should she corrupt the last semblance of her brother? Monique's hatred of Tiffany said yes, screamed yes.  
  
"Then let me…make you less of a prude," Monique suggested, a slight sweep of Katherine's outfit hinting on what she wanted to do.  
  
"A make-over?" Katherine asked, eyes big. Monique smiled. Her brother's daughter was not, by any means, dense.  
  
"Yes, child," Monique agreed.  
  
"Why not?" Katherine shrugged.  
  
"Okay, get your coat," Monique said, standing. "We're going shopping."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
two weeks later…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katherine stared at her reflection in her new mirror in her new bedroom. When Monique offered to make her over, Katherine had no idea what she was in for. Her hair, once reaching her mid-back, had been stylishly cut, falling just below her shoulders, and tinted a deep auburn, making her eyes stand out more. Dark eye make-up was 'to be her trademark,' as Monique stated. As was dark colored clothing. Her outfit, a black pantsuit, was sophisticated and subtly sexy.  
  
She had yet to see Sebastian. On an innocent inquiry to her new maid, Mai Lee, she found out that Mr. Sebastian had not returned home from his night, yet. Smiling softly to herself, Katherine reached for another new trait; a hollowed-out crucifix, complete with the white powder and spoon. Another thing Monique had taught her about. As well as…broadening Katherine's admittedly limited sexual background.  
  
Grabbing her book, still Shakespeare's Othello, Katherine went to the sitting room, knowing that Sebastian would have to cross the room to get to his own suite.  
  
Her mother and new step-father were still honey-mooning, and would be well into the new school year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cursing, Sebastian slowly walked up the stairs of his family home. He had had too much last night; too much alcohol, too much weed, too much sex. He was now paying for that overindulgence. He grinned, suddenly, when he remembered that his new step-sister would be home from visiting relatives in France.  
  
Walking through the blue sitting room, he didn't even notice the figure sprawled out on the fainting chair, until she spoke, a husky voice, suggesting sex with every word. "Hello, Sebastian."  
  
Whirling around, and almost falling over, due to his history-making hangover, Sebastian met Katherine's eyes. Taking a moment to collect himself, Sebastian spoke. "My you've grown up," he said.  
  
"What, no kiss for your sister?" Katherine asked, not falling for his subtle insult. She stood, watching the way his pupils contracted. Oh yes, this was the revenge she had been looking for. She walked the five feet it took to stand next to Sebastian, and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Paris agreed with me, you could say."  
  
"You should go to Paris more often," Sebastian said. He had been worried that living with her would be hell? Not anymore. It was the beginning of a new era in Sebastian Valmont's life, he could feel it in his bones. "You called that a kiss?"  
  
Before she could speak, Sebastian gathered her in his arms and kissed her, using all the knowledge he had gained in the two years he had spent seducing girls. And was shocked when she kissed him back. It was easily the best kiss he had ever experienced in his life. Slightly shaken, he pulled away from her. She was nothing but perfection. She fit him like a lock to a key. She was his equal. Right then and there he knew that he would love Katherine Meutril.  
  
Katherine trembled inwardly. She never expected him to kiss her like that. Never expected to feel what she felt. But she did. She took her newfound knowledge and hid it. She loved Sebastian Valmont.  
  
Forever, both their lips mouthed. And both their lips curled in a smirk, as the couple met for another kiss.  
  
END 


End file.
